


Make Me Feel

by Whymethemusical



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Glasses, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whymethemusical/pseuds/Whymethemusical
Summary: Poe is prescribed glasses and is feeling a little self-conscious. Finn likes them, a little too much.





	Make Me Feel

Poe sighed and adjusted the glasses that sat on his nose as he approached the front door. He had just been to the optometrists where she had announced that he in fact needed glasses.  
Once he was inside, he saw his husband sitting on the couch, correcting some papers. Finn didn’t look up as he walked up behind him.  
“So? How’d it go?” he asked furiously writing notes at the end of one page.  
“Um, see for yourself?” Finn finally looked up to see the frames sitting on the bride of Finn’s nose. His eyes widened.  
“Oh, Poe, they look- “  
“No, don’t say a word” Poe cut him off.  
Finn just smiled at this husband as he got off the couch and stood next to his husband. He backed Poe to the nearest wall.  
“Now, why not baby?” he asked as he dropped his head to place open-mouth kisses on Poe’s neck.  
“I-I hate them, they make me look old.” Poe was quickly becoming distracted by the attention from Finn.  
“I definitely don’t,” he nibbling Poe’s ear. “I was about to say they look hot.”  
“Really?” he felt Finn nod.  
“You know I have a thing for sexy librarians, right?”  
Poe pulled back as far as he could, as he was pinned against the wall and raised his eyebrows. He could see that Finn was very affected by his new look.  
“Seriously? A sexy librarian?”  
Finn chuckled. “What can I say? I spent most of college in the library, it warped my perception, I guess.”  
Poe’s arms wrapped around Finn’s neck and he put his lips to his ears.  
“Would you like me to shush you when you’re being too loud?” Poe whispered breathily. “How about I pull you behind the bookshelves and beg you ‘please Finn, fuck me Finn,’” his voice went high and breathless, the way that he knew drove Finn crazy.  
“How about we take this to the bedroom?” Finn said, grinding his hips against Poe’s.  
Poe nodded, letting himself be half carried to their room. 

 

Later, after they had satisfied themselves, Finn said “So, do you have to wear them the whole time?”  
“Wear what?” Poe asked, sleepily.  
“The glasses.” Which were now abandoned on the bedside table.  
“Oh no, I only have to wear them when I read,” Poe cuddled closer to Finn, tucking his face into Finn’s neck.  
“Good,” Finn said, wrapping his arms around his husband.  
“I thought you liked them?”  
“Oh, I do. Too much. I won’t be able to keep my hands off you.”  
Poe laughed loudly as he allowed himself to be pulled in for a messy kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you liked my fic, it was kind of a rush job but I'm kinda proud how quick I got it out. 
> 
> Shout out to my gf, nazemova for putting up with me ignoring her on facetime to type this.


End file.
